Kalos School for Pokemon Trainers
by Elite Four BLADE
Summary: Join 12 year old Blade as he starts a brand new boarding school in the distant region of Kalos! With good friends, a maybe a little romance, and his partner, Bagon, nothing can possibly stand in his way as he journeys to become the best Pokemon trainer in the world! -Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon or Nintendo Rated T for violence
1. Prolouge

Chapter 1:

 **A/N: Hello peoples! This is my first fan fiction so please consider that before reviewing. Allow me to introduce to you, Kalos School of Pokemon Trainers!**

* * *

" _Attention passengers, this is your Co – Pilot speaking, as on schedule we will arrive in Lumiose City in just under one hours' time. Meanwhile, please help yourself to the on-board refreshments. Finally, we thank you for choosing Altaria Airways!"_

The small speaker at the back of the plane crackled with slight static as it switched off, interrupting Blade from his trail of thoughts, smiling slightly as he looked down to the baby Bagon asleep in his lap, muttering faintly to itself, 'Ba, Bagon Gon'. Just like most other Pokemon, Bagon could only say her name, however most unlike other Pokemon she absolutely HATED her Poke ball and would only step inside when she came across Spearow, oddly enough. To find out the cause of this strange phobia, Blade only needed to turn his 12-year-old mind to the day they met…

It only happened a few weeks before they boarded the airplane, as a matter of fact. Blade lived in Viridian City you see, and had only come this far out all the way to Pallet Town to receive his first Pokemon, as you were required to own one to attend Kalos Boarding School. Prof. Samuel Oak ad this new mini exercise he was experimenting with; when a new trainer arrived for their first Pokemon they were handed a ball and had to catch one of the three starters their self. Unfortunately, due to the astounding number of new trainers the day before, he had been run dry of empty Poke balls, and would not receive another delivery for one weeks' time. As a result, Blade had to buy one himself from Viridian Poke Mart before coming.

And that's where Blade was at that moment, Great Ball in hand (his mother had refused to let him go with anything less, for fear of the ball breaking) walking down the main street when he heard an unholy screech coming from a nearby back alley. Without thinking at all, he rushed headfirst into the alley, and the sight before him filled his mind with horror as blooded rushed to his head and adrenaline coursed through his veins. He had stumbled onto a flock of assorted bird Pokemon wailing on to an almost completely cracked Pokemon egg. His body betraying his mind, Blade rushed forward, scooped up the damaged egg and took off running on the main road to Oak's Lab, (Pallet Town did not have a Poke centre) dodging moving cars in his wake.

Thankfully, only the spearow bothered to make chase, but to make matters worse, the baby Pokemon chose that moment to hatch, and instead of the first things it saw being it's loving mother and father, it opened its eyes to a panicked human child, blonde hair thrashing in the wind influenced by panicked blue eyes closely trailed by a flock of hungry birds, and being quite a clever species, figured out that they were the main course!


	2. Prolouge part 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **A/N Sorry for the short chapter!**

* * *

' _Wow,'_ Blade thought as he rushed down the main street narrowly missing moving cars, ' _Today really hasn't gone as planned.'_ Suddenly, a very angry looking Arcanine joined the chase!

"Hey, you!" Office Jenny shouted over the noise, "Give those poor Spearow back their egg!" ' _And now I'm a Kidnapper_ ,' thought Blade, this day just keeps getting better.

"ARCANINE! USE FLAMETHROWER!" Cursing, Blade swerved to the left to avoid the inferno blast, and got hit by a passing car! Blade tumbled on to the sidewalk, blood pouring out his arm, and dropped Bagon, who's thankfully hard head took most of her fall. Acting bravely, although terrified, she jumped between Jenny and the barley conscious Blade, shouted at the approaching Arcanine. Fortunately, the hairy beast seemed to recognise Bagon's distinguishable but barely verbal cry. In a flash Arcanine had Blade on his back and took off running, Bagon and the very confused Policewoman trailing behind.

Being unconscious, Blade missed the next part of the chase, but was later informed that they were taken to Oak's Lab, who the used a Charizard to transport them safely to Viridian. A few days later, Blade woke up in his bed with a nasty headache, and surprisingly, the baby Bagon nuzzling into his chest, the now occupied Great Ball on his bedside table.

" _Once again, this is you Co-Pilot speaking, we have just landed in Lumiose Airport, please prepare to disembark"_

Carrying the still sleeping Dragon type, Blade made his way to the exit, excited at what new adventures that were in stall for him.


	3. Welcome to Kalos!

Hastily grabbing his bag, Blade departed the plane. However, instead of going to the school campus over to the west of Lumiose City, he began walking up towards the north boulevard, checking the hastily written address on a worn sheet of paper, _**number 4, Scatterbug Lane, North boulevard, Lumiose City, Kalos**_. He smiled, not only would he be attending the second best Pokemon school in the world with one of his closest friends, he would be accompanied by another friend who went by the name of Harley. Finally reaching the worn, oak door he hesitated slightly before ringing the bell. After all, he and his pen pal had not had any contact over the last six months, when they each received their acceptance forms. On top of this, Blade wondered which of the three starters Harley chose, and if it would affect anything, he kind of hoped Harley chose Froakie, because originally Blade wanted to pick Squirtle, however these thoughts vanished from his thoughts as the door as answered by someone, who Blade recognised instantly.

Despite it being 6 months since contact, it had been a whole 2 years since the last time they met in person, but he still had the same light brown hair that spiked up madly whatever you did to it, the cheeky grin that teachers would make you sit at the front of the class for the entire term for, and the overall energeticness (a/n is that even a word?), like he would bounce of the wall at any second.

"Sup, oh wait… hi Blade, long time no see!" he yawned, "is it time to leave yet?"

"The time to leave was two hours ago, the plane was a little late. In fact, I half expected you to be gone already"

"I guess I'm just a heavy sleeper, just like this little one, speaking of which, who is this?" he asked, nodding at Bagon, who was just starting to wake up.

"This Bagon, a baby Pokemon I saved from a flock of spearow a in Pallet town a few weeks ago…"

"A few weeks?! That is one big baby!"

Confused, Blade replied with a "Hey, don't insult her, also, what do you mean by big?"

After Harley briefly explaining that this Pokemon seemed to have a _Large_ growth rate, the two left with fennikin (Harley's 'partner in crime' as he called him) and soon the two were at the school gates, which were open to students, despite lessons only starting in two days' time, until finally Harley broke the silence by asking

"so, when is Josh gonna arrive?"

Josh, the last member of the trio, who was still on holiday, would not be arriving until tomorrow because of a strike at Houlio airport. Unlike the other two, however, he hadn't waited until the beginning of the school year to start his adventure and had already challenged and beaten an 'island trial' which he revealed to be Alola's equivalent to a gym.

The two spent the rest of the day down the Poke park until Blade surprised himself as he called out a challenge, "Harley, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!"


	4. Budding Rivalry

**Author's note: my first battle scene, constructive critisim welcome!**

* * *

"What?" Harley stuttered at the challenge

"You heard me! One v. one, fennnekin and bagon!" Blade yelled

"But… but… we haven't… this is… we've never… GAH! Fine. Go fennekin!"  
"Bagon, buddy, this is our first battle so let's give it everything we've got!"

(A/N battle format; A= Blade B= Harley)

B: use scratch!

A: counter with headbutt!

The two attacks crashed into each other, and while both being hurt a great deal (inexperienced pokemon, remember) fennekin had noticeably less mark on its body.

A: Cut!

B: Ember!

Once again, both took damage, and bagon could barely stand. Suddenly Bagon's anger lashed out, and she opened her mouth to reveal a glowing purple orb that shout out and fennekin, instantly K.O. the poor fox. Spontaneously Harley scooped up Fennekin and rushed to a nearby building with a glowing neon sign, **P.C.** , while Blade stood there in awe like an idiot

"Dragon pulse."

Suddenly, a loud voice broke out through the clearing,

"ABRA! IF YOU DON'T STOP TELEPORTING ME TO RANDOM PLACE I WILL… I'LL… YOU WILL REGRET IT! Besides, it could be dangerous."

Blade knew that voice anywhere, and turned to greet the raging trainer.

"Long time no see, Josh."


End file.
